Parce que c'était elle
by SarahUriel
Summary: Relecture de la série en mode SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement : J'emprunte ces caractères pour m'amuser. Ils ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon et je n'en tire aucun profit. Ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.

Appariement : Emma Swan/Regina Mills

Classification : T pour les références sexuelles

Parce que c'était elle

Saison 1

C'est ce jour-là, sous le pommier, après qu'elle l'avait amputé sans un regard pour ce qu'il représentait pour elle, ou plutôt parce qu'elle le savait exactement, quand elle lui avait craché qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était capable, lui renvoyant ses propres mots à la figure c'est ce jour-là que Regina avait compris qu'elle avait enfin trouvé son égale et qu'elle l'avait désirée pour la première fois. Et il faut reconnaître qu'il y avait de quoi. Son tee-shirt dévoilait des bras musclés mais d'une douceur et d'une blancheur d'albâtre, ses cheveux d'or l'entouraient d'une aura brûlante comme sa colère et ses yeux jetaient des étincelles qui lui avaient donné envie de se jeter sur elle sur le champ. Elle n'avait pu retenir un sourire d'admiration, elle que personne n'égalait en puissance…

Pour Emma, c'était venu un peu plus tard. Force était de reconnaître qu'aussi belle soit-elle, Regina ne faisait strictement rien pour se rendre aimable, bien au contraire. Mais ses larmes quand Henry s'était retrouvé coincé dans les tunnels sous la ville l'avaient prise au dépourvu. Regina n'avait même pas protesté quand elle avait revendiqué sa maternité, elle s'était juste approché d'elle et l'avait suppliée de le lui ramener. Une énergie saisissante était née de leur proximité, qui l'avait un instant étourdie. Alors Emma avait baissé l'armure une fraction de seconde et l'avait laissée entrer. Elle y avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'il pouvait y avoir un cœur là-dessous, un cœur capable d'amour. Elle avait déchanté à la minute où Henry était sorti. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était entrée.

Quand Marie-Margaret fut accusée du meurtre de Katherine, Emma comprit alors. Elle comprit pourquoi elle l'avait laissée la toucher, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompé, elle comprit que Regina avait bien un cœur capable d'aimer, capable d'aimer même à un point tel qu'il s'en était brisé. Quand elle l'entendit évoquer l'amour perdu et l'humiliation publique qui vous font faire des choses inexcusables. Elle en parlait avec une telle vérité, une émotion si forte qu'Emma en fut émue aux larmes et lui offrit toute sa compassion. Compassion qu'elle aurait sans doute fort mal pris si elle avait croisé son regard. Et si elle l'entraîna au dehors pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait perçu, ce ne fut que pour la forme et, sans doute, même si rien n'aurait pu la faire avouer, pour se retrouver quelques instants seule avec elle.

Dans la réserve de l'hôpital, quand Emma la jeta contre une étagère, Regina sentit un feu monter du plus profond d'elle. Et quand elle lui hurla dessus, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, elle lutta pied à pied pour ne pas se saisir violemment de sa bouche. Encore un peu et elle n'aurait sans doute pas résisté à son désir… Qui ignore que, de l'amour, le plus proche est la haine ? L'indifférence seule en est le contraire et de cela il ne saurait être question entre elles. Emma allait partir alors oui, pourquoi, pourquoi continuer ? Parce que, comme elle le lui dit, aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait Henry ne serait jamais vraiment à elle ? Mais elle le lui abandonnait en partant, non ? Et pourquoi choisir ce sort dont seul le vrai amour peut délivrer ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter qu'elle parte, pas à nouveau, pas alors que la blessure laissée par la mort de Daniel était encore si douloureuse… Parce qu'elle préférait encore la voir rester à Storybrooke endormie à jamais que partir. Parce qu'il y avait eu ce petit espoir en elle qu'elle pourrait la réveiller. Et son désespoir, ses larmes sous la poigne d'Emma venaient aussi de ce qu'elle pensait que celle-ci ne pourrait plus jamais l'aimer désormais, pas après ce qui était arrivé à Henry par sa faute. Au fait qu'elle aurait tant aimé à cet instant-là lui faire sauvagement l'amour, à même le sol, dans cette réserve, pour oublier un instant le danger encouru par leur fils…


	2. Chapter 2

Saison 2

.

Mais ce fut quand Emma posa sa main sur le bras de Regina et que le chapeau du chapelier fou se mit alors à tournoyer comme il se devait pour sauver la vie et l'âme de Regina qu'elles réalisèrent toutes les deux ce qu'il en était vraiment. Qu'elles étaient incomplètes l'une sans l'autre. Qu'ensemble elles créaient la plus grande des magies qui venait à l'instant de les envelopper dans un écrin commun. Un instant, leur magie ne fut qu'une et elles de même. Et c'est parce qu'elles avaient partagé cela qu'Emma n'hésita pas à se mettre en danger pour la sauver et que le dévoreur d'âmes la saisit…

.

Aussi dur que cela ait pu l'être quand on sait combien la perte de cet amour avait écrit toute la suite de sa vie, Regina dut dire au revoir à Daniel. Il n'en était pas possible autrement. Elle ne se serait jamais sentie vraiment libre d'aimer absolument à nouveau sans ces adieux en bonne et due forme.

« Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse » dit Emma à Crochet sur le haricot magique. Mais un petit frémissement en elle conjura un visage, Regina. Elle la repoussa aussitôt comme incohérente dans le contexte. Et pourtant, un soupçon d'hésitation dans sa voix trahit la vérité, à ses yeux du moins. Elle se souvint de son premier amour de jeunesse, Neal, et de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui. Et, de cet instant, émergea en elle la conscience que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina allait peut-être au-delà du simple désir…

.

Devant le puits, Henry réussit à la faire douter, réussit à la convaincre que c'était bien Emma et Snow qui allaient passer le portail. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque, elle devait essayer d'ôter le sort pour que rien ne leur arrive même si la souffrance allait être insupportable. Et elles revinrent. Emma la remercia, elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots face à elle, comme si elle ne savait plus comment se comporter face à elle, comme si quelque chose avait changé. Regina eut pitié et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Leurs regards se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre, un échange se fit, long et profond. C'est comme si un nouveau sort avait été jeté. Et cette fois-ci, quand Snow retrouva Charming, aussi dur que cela soit encore pour elle, Regina n'eut plus envie de se venger et de les séparer à tout jamais. Un espoir était né en son cœur qu'un nouvel amour puisse y grandir…

.

Et quand Emma l'invita à la soirée pour fêter leur retour, elle sut que ce serait le sien.

.

Quant à Emma, elle fut soulagée d'arriver à convaincre ses parents que Regina essayait vraiment de changer, car même si elle était loin d'en être aux mêmes sentiments que la brune, elle sentait bien, depuis leur échange de magie, qu'elles étaient liées pour toujours…

.

Mais Regina ne se sentit pas à l'aise au milieu d'eux tous, heureux, amis et amoureux. Elle se leva, enfila sa veste et sortit. Emma la vit immédiatement et courut après elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi. Elle la rattrapa avec une excuse idiote, le gâteau d'Archie. Regina la remercia de l'invitation. Gênée du regard intense de la brune, Emma se défendit en disant que l'invitation venait d'Henry. Regina eut un instant d'arrêt et les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait espéré un instant que l'idée venait d'Emma… Blessée, elle attaqua, pour s'excuser aussitôt devant la colère de la blonde. Qui s'excusa à son tour. Elle essayait vraiment de changer, elle le voyait bien. Dieu que c'était dur. Aucune des deux ne savait réellement comment agir face à l'autre. Tant de choses avaient été dites et faites pour blesser. Comment revenir dessus ? Comment réparer, soigner pour qu'autre chose puisse émerger. Elles tâtonnaient. Mais cela viendrait…

.

Durant l'enquête sur la mort d'Archie, quand elle fut interrogée, au commissariat, Emma vit de suite dans le regard de Regina le choc que lui causa la nouvelle de cette mort. Regina daignait à peine regarder Charmant en se défendant, même quand les questions venaient de lui, seule Emma comptait. Et Emma la crut, la défendit, elle la connaissait. Rien que cela l'aida à tenir.

.

Quand les choses s'aggravèrent encore pour elle, Regina attendit. Elle se moquait presque d'être accusée à tort, de finir ses jours en prison, elle voulait juste qu'Emma la croit, même s'il ne devait y avoir qu'elle.

.

Elle fut si heureuse de la voir en ouvrant sa porte qu'elle faillit l'appeler Emma avant de se retenir devant ses parents. Quand elle apprit qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie, son cœur faillit exploser. Elle l'avait donc bien senti, c'était son âme sœur. Mais qu'elle put la croire coupable fut trop insupportable. Elle perdit son sang-froid avant de disparaître de honte et de chagrin. Elle avait tout perdu, Henry, et ce qui aurait pu naître entre elle et Emma… Elle les observa de loin, elle savait qu'Emma devait être en train d'expliquer à Henry qu'elle avait tué Archie. Son cœur se brisa et elle pleura, elle, la méchante Reine, qui n'avait pas versé une seule larme depuis la mort de son premier amour, Daniel.

.

Quand Archie revint, Regina fut la première et unique préoccupation des pensées d'Emma. Elle s'en voulait. Oh, comme elle s'en voulait. Lui pardonnerait-elle jamais ?

.

« Emma et Henry et les deux idiots. » Plus de Miss Swan. Malgré la trahison, elle prenait trop de plaisir à prononcer son prénom…

.

Mais Emma et Henry partis et sa mère de retour, Regina se laissa à nouveau entraîner du mauvais côté, il était si facile pour sa mère de la convaincre qu'elle n'était digne d'aucun amour… Emma essaya bien de la raisonner dans la boutique de Rumple lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent face à face, l'épée à la main. En apparence quand Emma fut contre elle, rien ne changea, Regina refusa tout compromis; l'emprise de sa mère semblait trop forte…Mais en elles deux, ce contact avait réveillé un désir intense. Tous leurs sentiments d'avant la trahison d'Emma lors de la disparition d'Archie et de celle de Regina avec sa mère revinrent en force.

.

Devant le puits, Emma ne parvint pas à croire qu'elle avait détruit le sort qui aurait fait qu'Henry l'aurait aimée et vengé sa mère. Regina ne put que constater son incrédulité, les larmes aux yeux. Oh, elle comprenait bien pourquoi, au vu de tous ces actes passés, il lui était si difficile de croire qu'elle pouvait faire les bons choix mais cela ne la blessait pas moins de le constater. Sa mère avait-elle raison, après tout ? Tout amour véritable lui serait-il à jamais refusé ?

.

Ok, elle l'avait bien mérité. Quand Emma lui envoya dans les dents qu'elle avait été trop occupée à essayer de la tuer, elle et toute sa famille, elle ravala ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Elle avait raison après tout, même si elle se trompait sur ses motivations. Car ce n'était plus la vengeance qui la motivait désormais mais la blessure de se croire méprisée par la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'interroger sur Neal, la jalousie était trop forte… Emma essaya bien de la convaincre de se consacrer plutôt à être la mère qu'Henry voulait qu'elle soit, rien à faire, Regina vit bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

.

Quand Regina découvrit qu'ils voulaient tous l'abandonner pour retourner dans la Forêt enchantée, et lui prendre Henry, sa rage renaquit. Puisqu'il en était ainsi, puisqu'Emma ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas l'aimer, elle les détruirait tous. Ils ne voyaient pas le bon en elle, même Emma et Henry alors pour quoi ou pour qui s'obstiner ?

.

Mais, privée de sa magie, elle est enlevée et qui se souciera donc de son sort ? A la recherche des haricots magiques, Emma, Henry et les Charmant trouvèrent son bureau ouvert et son alarme désactivée par un code qui n'était pas le sien. Emma savait au fond d'elle qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne sentait plus son lien avec la magie de Regina, mais elle n'en promit pas moins à Henry, et à elle-même, qu'ils allaient la retrouver et ils le firent.

.

Quand ils découvrirent la menace terrible pesant sur Storybrooke et tous ses habitants, Emma partit avec Regina pour tenter de ralentir le diamant. Si tout devait se finir aujourd'hui, elle voulait être avec elle.

.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Emma l'entendait professer son amour à son fils, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait de l'amour en elle, vrai, pur, puissant. Si seulement elle pouvait le laisser sortir la supplia-t-elle une nouvelle fois des yeux avant qu'ils ne partent tous tenter de stopper la destruction de Storybrooke et leur mort à tous… Et dans le regard de Regina, une supplique : aide-moi à aimer…

.

Tout le monde la regardait comme la Méchante Reine, y compris Henry, qu'au moins elle meurt en étant Regina. Emma ne le voulait pas mais elle obéit à la demande pressante de Regina, Henry avait besoin qu'au moins l'une d'elles reste en vie, mais non sans hésitation car elle mourait d'envie de faire demi-tour et de l'embrasser comme elles en rêvaient toutes deux depuis des mois sans se l'être jamais avoué. Oh, si elle perdait la vie en les sauvant tous, pourrait-elle jamais se pardonner de ne pas avoir suivi son cœur ?

.

Quand Hook comprit qu'Emma allait partir avec les autres pour sauver Regina, il lui demanda en aparté pourquoi elle voulait vraiment le faire. Elle lui répondit que l'enfant avait déjà perdu son père aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas non plus perdre la seule mère qu'il ait jamais connue. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait bien qu'elle le faisait aussi pour ne pas la perdre elle…

.

Enfin, devant la détermination de Regina et son cœur qui se révoltait devant l'inévitabilité de sa mort, Emma comprit qu'elle devait agir, qu'ensemble elles avaient peut-être une chance et leurs magies combinées arrêtèrent la destruction de leur univers et les ouvrit l'une à l'autre. Elles ressentirent une telle plénitude, une telle complétude quand leurs pouvoirs se mêlèrent qu'elles durent se rendre à l'évidence, elles ne demandaient d'ailleurs rien d'autre tant l'envie de revivre cela était forte. Faire de la magie ensemble était aussi fort que faire l'amour.


End file.
